Gosip? Nevermind
by min-sunye
Summary: Sedikit pembicaraan mengenai 'Gosip' di antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Oh well, let's talk about gosip XDD // Warning inside // SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruHina, de el el // RnR, please?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto -- I adore your jobs, bang*??*

**Dedicate to:** Without you_-_Troubled Spirit Of Hell-i won't make this fic. You're really inspired me, you made me love SasuHina so much. Although you won't read this story, ehehe. I don't know where are you come from ^^v but, thanks once again XDD also, for SasuHina fan indonesia and ffn readers out there, anyone XDD

**Warning:** Secara umum -- AU, OOC, One-Shot, Crack Pairing*?* -- sisanya di A/N

_Well then, let's talk about gosip XDD_

* * *

**Gosip? Nevermind**

***

Untuk sebagian orang mungkin mereka mudah sekali percaya dengan apa yang namanya **Gosip**. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini.

.

.

Gosip terakhir mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa berkata, 'Lie! Lie! Lie! Bohong! Dusta!' pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan yang namanya gosip atau rumor atau semacamnya. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari informasi lebih jauh. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tau, Naruto dan Sakura hanya sebatas teman, kalau lebih juga, paling sekedar sahabat.

Entah kenapa, gadis indigo itu suliiit sekali mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah resmi berpacaran. Meskipun Hinata sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sewaktu ia pulang sekolah, sengaja atau tidak, Hinata mengikuti—secara diam-diam tentunya—dua sejoli itu pulang. Awalnya Naruto mengajak Sakura pulang bersama, lalu mengenggam tangannya erat _sepanjang jalan kenangan_, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jelas sekali Hinata melihat adegan singkat itu dari balik tiang besar—yang sukses menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Jelaaas sekali di depan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana reaksi gadis Hyuuga itu saat melihat adegan tersebut. Ia hanya melongo. Setelah diam beberapa menit, ditemani angin yang mengibaskan rambut indigo panjangnya. Akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih jalan ke kedai ramen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dengan gontai dan lemas, akhirnya Hinata bisa sampai di kedai ramen tersebut dengan selamat.

Hinata memang tidak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya omong kosong itu—menurutnya—tetapi, sebagai gadis yang normal, ia pasti penasaran jika gosip atau rumor itu membahas mengenai lelaki pujaannya. Hal tersebut sedikit mendorongnya untuk mencari tau tentang gosip tersebut, tetapi, yah.. karena sebuah prinsip yang ia pegang sejak dulu, "Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah percaya dengan omong kosong kecuali sudah mendengar sendiri pernyataan dari orang tersebut!" niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan. Keras kepala memang. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Meskipun prinsip itu ia pegang erat-erat, hatinya masih saja merasa tidak enak. Sakit. Ia yakin, rasa tidak enak itu adalah sakit. Dan ia bingung, apa ia harus mempercayai hal itu apa tidak? Toh, hasilnya sama-sama saja, baik hanya sebuah rumor atau tidak, Uzumaki Naruto tetap menyukai Haruno Sakura seorang. Pernyataan itu sudah ia dengar dari mulut Naruto sendiri sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Pernyataan itu juga mencegah Hinata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Naruto dulu. Sudahlah, itu hanya sebuah cerita lama.

Kini gadis bermata lavender itu duduk di atas bangku, kedai Ramen kecil di pinggir jalan, sambil menatap Ramen di depannya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada rasa lapar meskipun perutnya terus mengeluh. Pikirannya saat ini sedang melayang entah kemana. Sesekali ia mengambil sumpit di sebelah mangkuk ramen itu, dan ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk ramennya. Tanpa memasukannya ke perut.

Hinata kembali memutar adegan kissing Naruto dan Sakura di benaknya. "Hhh, seandainya aku yang dicium olehnya," gurau Hinata.

"Apa?" suara yang terdengar familiar itu berhasil membuat Hinata bangun dari lamunannya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oh, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sebenarnya pelaaan sekali, tetapi terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya yang peka. Selain itu, pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang sama dengan Hinata tetapi sedikit berantakan alias dua kancing bajunya ia biarkan terbuka supaya kesannya '_cool_' gitu, dan celana panjang berwarna abu, yang warnanya juga sama dengan rok rample selutut Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan mukanya. Mukanya spontan bersemu merah karena malu, 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' ia hanya bisa menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. 'Bodoh, apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. ARGH!' siapa sangka, gadis inosen seperti Hinata bisa berkata seperti itu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. 'Tenang Hinata, jangan salting,' kemudian ia menjawab, "Ti-Tidak,"

Si rambut raven dengan style pantat ayam itu hanya meng-'oh'. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ramen di hadapannya—yang sepertinya masih hangat, tidak seperti punya Hinata yang sudah mengembang.

Hening.

'Apa aku tanya Sasuke saja, um..' pikir Hinata. 'Lagian, tidak ada salahnya aku bertanya, toh aku juga penasaran,'

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata yang sukses memecahkan rekor, ehh? Keheningan.

"Hn?"

"A-Aku boleh nanya," tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Ya,"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "A-Ano, be-benar ya mengenai gosip itu,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Gosip?"

"Um.." Hinata mengangguk, "Gosip tentang.. Naruto dan.. Sakura itu.. um.." semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Membuat gadis inosen itu terlihat manis, setidaknya di mata Sasuke.

"Ya," Sasuke menyungging sebuah sekilas senyuma—tetapi terlihat seperti senyuman mengejek di mata Hinata, "Kenapa?"

"Aku.. tidak percaya, itu pasti hanya.. rumor," itu menurut Hinata.

"Bukankah semua orang sudah tau, pasti kau juga sudah mengetahuinya,"

"Itu hanya gosip,"

"Tetapi kenyataannya mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku belum mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto sendiri!" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Merasa tidak enak, ia merendahkan nada suaranya lagi, "Ma-Maaf,"

"Tapi aku sudah mendengarnya, Hyuuga," Mendengar itu Hinata merasa sedikit mendeg. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Kau ini keras kepala, ya?"

Sayangnya Hinata tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Ia lebih memilih menyantap ramennya yang sudah mengembang. Selama Hinata sibuk menyantap ramennya, Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan mengamati gadis indigo di sebelahnya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, tteapi ia merasa tidak enak. Hinata akhirnya menghentikan ritual makannya, padahal setengah lagi ramen itu akan habis, "Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak,"

"Bi-Bisakah kau berhenti mempehatikanku dan makan ramenmu i-itu?"

"Aku tidak lapar,"

"La-Lalu, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawab si rambut ayam itu sambil menyungging sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja. Ternyata kau baik-baik saja,"

"Eh?" Hinata hanya bisa meng-eh setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang rasanya mengganjal di telinganya. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang merayunya? 'Positive thinking,' umpat Hinata ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya ingin memastikan," Sasuke menyeringai jahil, "Kalau kau tidak mengamuk di kedai ramen ini gara-gara melihat _mereka_ ber—"

"Cukup!" potong Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mengerti akan maksud—ejekan—Sasuke itu. Sepertinya emosi Hinata meledak saat itu.

Sasuke terkekeh-kekeh. "Ga-Gak lucu," balas Hinata dongkol.

"Memangnya hanya kamu saja yang bisa berdiri di balik tiang sambil mengamati mereka diam-diam, eh stalker?"

"Ja-Jadi ka-kau mengikutiku, huh?"

"Aku bilang, hanya ingin memastikan keadaan,"

"Gak jelas,"

"Bodo,"

"Pantat ayam,"

"Poni aneh,"

"Jelek,"

"Gendut,"

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah, daripada terus-terusan mengejek, "Ke-Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku bilang—"

"Alasan yang lebih logis?" potong Hinata. Ia tau apa yang akan Sasuke katakan barusan.

"Umm.." Sasuke mengelus-elus dagunya, "Kebetulan lewat,"

Hinata mengkerutkan dahi, "Oh," pada akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih menyudahi peperangan kecil tadi. Lagipula, tidak penting menjadikan hal kecil—tentang gosip—tersebut sebagai permasalahan. Toh, tidak ada manfaatnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Ra-Ramennya, tidak di-dimakan, eh?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar. Lagipula aku tidak suka,"

"Me-Meskipun rasa tomat?"

"Aku belum pernah merasakan yang itu,"

Sepertinya suasana menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, "Ka-Kalau begitu, mau merasakan yang punyaku?" Hinata mengangkat sumpitnya, dan menyodorkan ramennya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"A-Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membentakmu.. tadi,"

Sasuke diam sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, jika ini maumu," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata cepat hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Hinata melebarkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke memejamkan mata—sepertinya ia menikmatinya. Hinata tidak berontak, hanya diam mematung. Entahlah, pasti secara tidak sadar Hinata juga _menikmati_nya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

Detik keenam, Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke—terpaksa—menjauhkan wajahnya, dan meninggalkan rona warna merah di wajah Hinata.

"Sakit~" gerutu Sasuke mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang merah akibat tamparan gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata hanya diam sambil melongo.

Speechless.

"Rasa tomat, ya? Um.. Manis," ujar Sasuke memberi pendapat setelah _merasakan_ ramen yang masih menempel di bibir Hinata. Lain dari Hinata, raut wajah Sasuke terlihat datar seperti biasa, seakan ia tidak tau apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Sasuke shock, "Ma-Maksudmu a-apa tadi, huh?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'mau _merasakan_ yang punyaku?' kan?"

Salah sangka, apa sengaja?

Entahlah, yang jelas muka Hinata merah—semerah tomat.

.

.

**The End(?)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

.

Bullek alias Bulletin Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah majalah dengan ukuran mini, murah, meriah itu telah terbit. Beberapa siswa yang tertarik langsung membeli di pusatnya. Apa sih yang menarik dari majalah mini itu? Pertama, karena redaksinya sendiri berasal dari Konoha Gakuen. Kedua, isinya yang banyak manfaatnya seperti jadwal acara di Konoha Gakuen bulan ini, kegiatan-kegiatan ekskul, ilmu pengetahuan dan lain-lain. Ketiga, hot issue, thread baru yang diberi nama _GosHoD_ alias 'Gosip Hot Dah~' seputar sekolah—mulai dari kepala sekolah, wakilnya, staff tata usaha, guru, murid, cleaning service, dan pesan-kesan para murid mengenai hal apa saja, apaaa saja selama bersekolah di sini.

Seperti biasa Hinata itu men-skip halaman GosHoD dan lebih memilih membaca halaman kesan dan pesan. Setiap murid memiliki kesempatan yang berbeda-beda setiap edisi. Kebanyakan pesan dan kesan berisi keluhan pada guru dan ucapan selamat. Tetapi berbeda untuk edisi kali ini.

Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa melongo setelah membaca beberapa pesan dari temannya.

.

.

Hinata, baca thread gossip dong! Ada kamu di situ!

**1010**

. - .

SASUKE! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! TT____TT

**Ur wife, and always ur wife, KARIN**

. - .

Ciyeeeeh Hinata, berpaling ke Saskay ya?

**Kiba**

. - .

Hinata!! OwO bibirmu sudah gak virgin lagi?!!!!?  
Sialan! Uchiha bang-sate!

**Ur cousin**

. - .

Hinataaaa-chan, aku gak nyangka kamu uda resmi sama Teme T.T*??*  
Sakura-chan, pulang bareng lagi?

**Mr. X**

. - .

Gaara, kapan sparing futsal lagi?  
Emang beneran Sasuke bukan gay?

Prom:

**Murid tercintrong guru Gai**

. - .

Astagfirullah, taubatlah hey kalian gadis dan laki-laki yang ber-kissing ria di kedai ramen!  
Ibu2 kantin, ngutang lagi ya~ *peace*

Tertanda,

**Cinta Keripik**

. - .

Kakashi-sensei, PR-nya jangan ditumpukin dong!  
Kurenai-sensei, dan Asuma-sensei, selamat yaaa~ PN-nya dong, alias Pajak Nikah :DD  
Selamat buat Naruto en Sakura yang udah resmi. Langgeng ya~  
Buat Hinata, sabar aja yaa~  
Gak ada Naruto, Sasuke pun jadi. Ya gak? ^^v

Warm regard,

**Ketua redaksi/ coret/ Yamanaka Ino**

. - .

Jangan salahkan aku karena tidak sengaja melihat kalian di kedai ramen kemarin ^^  
Ini sudah tugasku menjadi wartawan Bullek.  
Ino, kapan kita edit Bullek online?

**Best regard, Sai**

. - .

Hehe (^.^)v

Dari:

**Sasuke**

. - .**  
**

.

.

_'Nevermind_' batin Hinata sambil sesekali melongos dan mengelus-elus dadanya. Dengan bersusah payah Hinata menahan emosinya. Hebatnya lagi, dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 24 jam, gosip itu sudah menyebar kepelosok sekolah!

Jadi.. gosip itu tidak pernah habis, dan selalu ada di mana-mana. Benar tidak?

* * *

**Note:** _Troubled Spirit Of Hell_ bener-bener ngasih inspirasi ke saya, saya cuma ambil ide kissing scene-nye aja kok! Terus, kalo ceritanya rada aneh, maaf ya -__-a saya post buru-buru, takut minggu depan udah sibuk! -bulan puasa sibuk? Iyalah~ sman** getoo- Terus tentang Bullek? Bullek itu plesetan dari Bullet's, alias Bulletin sman**. Yos lah! I think bacotnya enough.

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (bagi yang menjalankan) ^^b**

-

-

**I hope you R&R**


End file.
